chronicles_of_lordaeronfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of Eastweald
'''The Brotherhood of Eastweald '''was a renegade group of Knights who travelled from place to place within Lordaeron, offering their services to hunt bandits, trolls, and other threats to the countryside. They operated for many generations until the group suddenly disbanded shortly after The Second War History Foundation For many generations, the Knights of Fenris had been the prestige Knight group within the Kingdom. Their skill, wealth and reputation was unmatched by any other group. Unfortunately their protection did not extend beyond Central Lordaeron and the vast northern countryside was denied their help. Many Knights found themselves questioning their involvement within the Order of Fenris. Their status and glory was worth little to them if they could not protect the countryside beyond the range of Fenris Isle. Additionally some felt the code enforced by the Order, prohibiting some forms of fighting and Magic, and a male only policy, was too limiting. A group of about 20 Knights under the leadership of one Ariden Thermane decided to leave the Order of Fenris and form their own group, taking with them the skills they had learned. They dedicated themselves to roaming the countryside and responding to any threats that the Knights of Fenris were unable to. They travelled north, to what was then called Eastweald and they chose to call their Order, the Brotherhood of Eastweald. Protecting the Kingdom After many years the group became well known and respected by the lower class that they helped, while the upper class living in protected cities often saw the Brotherhood as nothing more than mercenaries, and in some cases, even traitors for leaving the Order of Fenris behind. The Order of Fenris considered the Brotherhood as traitors as well, banishing any members from entrance to Fenris Isle, but the Brotherhood did not care to involve itself in it's former Order anyhow. They travelled from village to village, town to town, claiming bounties, capturing criminals and settling disputes. They earned the favor of the church for their righteous deeds, but it still did not absolve them in the eyes of the Order of Fenris. What is more, they had no issue in using magic to aid their mission. Enchanted equipment and use of lesser magical spells in some cases caused further anger to their former Order which saw such practices as dishonorable. None the less, for the majority of it's history, the Brotherhood of Eastweald avoided contact with the Order of Fenris and an unspoken, mutual agreement to keep out of each others way seemed to be established. During the reign of Terenas II's father, Sir Maximillian Valetine, was granted the honor of Sworn sword, which acted as a squad leader for a group of five knights. He would lead with distinction up until his own fall near Northdale many years before the Order's own downfall at the same location. Zul'mashar and the Defence of Northdale The Group ran into hard times a few years before the start of the Second War. Tensions between the Mossflayer Trolls and Lord Garithos at Cinderhome Keep in Northdale had risen to a dangerous level. The Mossflayer were prepared to attack the village, and the Brotherhood was called to assist the local defenders. Unfortunately the humans under Commander Falmar had greatly underestimated the capability of the Mossflayer, and a large portion of the Brotherhood of Eastweald was killed, including herself. Those who survived struggled to keep their Brotherhood intact without the numbers to properly conduct their operations. When the Second War began, the Brotherhood which had stood disunited due to internal struggles as to how to proceed had come together to battle against the orcish Horde, fighting side by side with the armies of the Alliance, and even their former rivals, who considered them outcasts, The Order of Fenris. Some members of the Brotherhood joined the new Order of the Silverhand, further disuniting the already fractured group. Downfall After the War, the members regrouped. Some proposed they return to the old way of roaming the countryside. However some argued a different opinion, that the Light had done little to save their people from genocide from the Orcish Horde and that it was time to turn to a different power being preached by a mysterious cult. The members, unable to agree, went their seperate ways, and the Brotherhood of Eastweald was no more. Known Members Background Information Magic Unlike typical Knights, the Knights of Eastweald practiced a mix of both magical combat and traditional combat. Enchanted weapons and armour, as well as practice offensive and defencive spellwork.